Silvia's Quest
by kerrigan72
Summary: Follow The Demon Huntress Silvia on her Quest to kill Diablo as she is forced to deal with her enemies and friends in very "interesting" ways. rated M for Explicit Sexual Content and Language. Hope to continue to add chapters if people enjoy it.
1. Welcome to New Tristram

**Welcome to New Tristram**

The huntress Silvia made her way stealthily thrrough the edge of the forest perched on the cliffs overlooking the town of New Tritram. Just days ago she had seen the star fall from the heavens and she new that evil could not be far behind. It had been her duty to slay all manner of devils since her parents brutal murder all those years ago. The many townspeople she had encountered over the years had took to calling her a Demon Hunter, a title she proudly accepted.

Her long black hair flowed over her thin metal shoulder guards as her long smooth legs bounded over the rough terrain. She wore a dark metal chest-piece that did its best to cover her well endowed breasts and a small matching piece that conformed to her waist perfectly. She had learned long ago agility was more important then armor, and to be honest she enjoyed the look the townspeople gave her as she would stride through the streets. She could see there lust for her perfect body and it always gave her a warm feeling in her womanhood.

As she approached the gate she began to hear the sounds of battle. Quickly she rushed through the final few trees and into the fray. Sure enough the Gate guards were being overun by the walking dead. She was quick to draw her crossbow blasting 3 away from the gate before they could sink there teeth into a nearby guard. the rest turned toward her ignoring the other men and giving the guards a chance to cut them down.

"Having trouble?" She said slyly as she jestered at the corpses strewn about. "Lucky you came by" Said the tallest guard who looked to be the one in charge. Silvia wasted no time in replying. "I have come to find the source of the fallen Star and I must pass." The Leader laughed turning to the other 2 guards. "You may have just saved our asses but the Gate must remain closed. The dead could just be waiting for us to open it so they can rush in."

"There must be something I can do to prove my good intentions?" She spoke these words slowly as she seductivly traced her hand over her thin metal bra. She had dealt with Guards like these before and knew how to get her way. The tall one stepped forward smiling. "Well as the Captain I could order the gate opened however I must search you for hidden weapons first, and my searches are very thorough." Silvia smirked "Search away Captain."

The Captain nodded to his men and they each stepped forward grabbing an arm and pushing her face first against the wooden wall. "Not so rough boys Im on your side."

"We will be the judge of that." One replied as they took her bow and quiver, then they undid the clasp on her back watching the metal chest piece fall to the ground. Her D sized breasts spilled out. Silvia moaned slightly as one guard bent over and began sucking on one of her big pink tits as the other loosened her skimpy metal thong pushing it down over her legs letting it lay on the ground along with her grenades.. Her sweet pussy was already dripping wet as all 3 of the men undid there belts pulling out there cocks. The Captain boasted 8 inches making Silvia lick her lips in excitement while the other 2 cocks were about 6 inches each.

Silvia dropped to her knees as she stared at the men. "Who's first?" The Captain stepped forward grabbing her hair and pulling her face to his dick. She had no time to prepare as his cock was thrust into her hot eager mouth making her gag involuntarily. It didnt slow the captain down one bit as continued to bounce the Huntress'es head back and forth over his rod. Without Silvia even realizing it another guard moved behind her pushing her on her hands causing the Captain to sink to his knees to keep her mouth stuffed with his meat. The guard plunged his dick into her tight wet pussy and sent a surge of pleasure through Silvia's body. She moaned as she sucked the Captain's cock and got pounded from the other guard.

This continued for a few more minutes while the 3rd guard stroked his dick in anticipation. Suddenly as the other 2 were nearing there climax an undead came out of nowhere biting and dragging off the 3rd guard. A half dozen more were approaching but both the Guard and the Captain were to busy fucking to realize. Silivia was almost blinded by her own pleasure had she not sensed there presence. She reached out with one hand for her grenades but both men were pinning her to the spot and she was losing control as her orgasm was quickly approaching. Finally as a last ditched effort she managed to grab a grenade pulling the pin and throwing it toward the evil dead as they neared the gate. She then collapsed into her own ecstasy as the Captain shot his load down her throat while the guard unloaded in her tight demon huntress pussy. She screamed almost drowning out the explosion of the grenade as her orgasm covered her body causing her to shiver in excitement

Both men pulled out and she fell to the floor drooling cum as she pointed to the zombie remains by the gate. "How did we miss that?" the Captain said in disbelief knowing exactly why. Silvia picked herself up swallowing the rest of the Captains cum and getting dressed. She did not try to clean her snatch, instead enjoying the warm cum that now rested in her cunt. "Have I earned my passage?" she finally said after putting her armor back on. "I suppose so." the Captain replied. "Just be careful, there are more dangerous things in these woods then zombies. Silvia laughed as the gate opened. "I am more then ready for what lies ahead."


	2. The Legend of Cain

**The Legacy of Cain**

**Notes: Thanks for all the feedback. Keep giving Positive reviews and I will keep this going as long as I can. Thanks.**

It had been a long day investigating the townsfolk for information about the falling star before Silvia had finally learned a young girl named Leah was going to be her best bet. She stopped by the inn soon afterward to visit this source and she was not dissapointed. Leah was in a corner of the inn tending to some wounded men and women when Silvia arrived. Leah knelt beside an old women, she wore a red top that covered her body completely down to her elbows and a brwn skirt that looked worn from use. For such a beautiful women Leah dressed to modestly Silvia thught as she approached. Silvia was only mid-way through questioning when suddenly the wounded began to moan and wander towards the uninfected, Silvia wasted no time in putting each one of them down to the very last. She returned to find Leah frightened but unharmed. "I have had many travels with my uncle but seeing those I know turn was almost to much for me to take." Silvia sighed at the naive girls viewpoint. "The second they turned they were no longer those you knew and loved." She paused contemplating. "Would this uncle of yours know more of this blight?" Leah was quick to respond. "Ofcourse but he was lost in the cathedral after the star fell. Leah then rushed to the remains of the zombies to begin preparing for a buriel and that was when Silvia caught a glimpse under Leah's skirt to see her bald pink pussy lips. She couldnt help but stare and did not realize that her hand had traveled under her own garment to stroke her own hot wetness. She leaned against the tavern wall stroking her hand into her pussy and over her sensitive clit. Then she let out a low unintentional moan and Leah quickly turned around to see what was the matter. Silvia tore her hand from her slit with her fingers still glistening. She looked around and noticed all the men's eyes had drifted to her and she blushed turning as red as the blood stained rug on the floor. She let out a loud cough clearing her throat. "Ahemmm, Well I better go find this Uncle of yours before its to late." Leah smiled politely and watched the huntress leave now feeling alittle aroused and awkward herself. Being a virgin wasn't easy for Leah but she was going to wait for someone special. She turned back to her buisness to tidy up as the men went back to staring at her skirt hoping to get a peek for themselves at what had turned on that strange Hunter so much.

A few hours and a pile of undead later Silvia arrived at to the second floor of the labyrinth like cathedral. She stopped to marvel at the size, the twisted passageways, the dark chasms, and at the center the bright crater. Evidence of the impact only a few days old. Down the hall she heard cries for help and she rushed to see who it was. She found a very old and wise looking man with a staff stumbling back as a hrde of skeletons bounded towards him. Her aim was perfect as she shattered the spines of every one of them careful to miss the fragile man they were chasing. She hopped off her ledge to the floor where the man was waiting. "What brings such a woman like yourself to this place of evil." The ld man's voice was ragged and told of years of experience. Silvia thought she could trust this man instantly. "I was sent by your niece Leah to rescue you and to find the source of the fallen star." Deckard Cain as he had introduced himself was thrilled to hear leah had made it out alive but was relunctant to give away his valuable knowledge of the star. "I'm afraid that this Quest is to much for you young one, it would be best to turn back." Silvia stepped forward offended. "I will do anything to rid the world of these foul creatures now give me my information old man. Cain examined this determained girl closely. He looked deep into her eyes and noticed a slight glow. "Been hunting demons eh? Quite the sucess by the looks of it." Silvia said nothing as he continued to look her over. When his eyes fell to her large breasts he smiled a type of grin that made Silvia now question his motives. "I am an old scholar my dear girl who has not seen such a beautiful creature such as yourself for a long time. Perhaps..." Silvia cut him off quickly. "Absolutely not you old pervert, I am but barely 18 winters old and I will not do your sexual bidding." She grimaced at the thought. Cain looked away prophetically. "Then your Quest cannot cntinue and the end time are indeed upon us." His old Apocalypse line peaked her intrest as it always did in the ladies. "Apocal..." Silvia shuddered. "Fine you old pervert but nly this once.

Deckard Cain loved the sound of that and walked slowly over to his new plaything. Silvia reached under his robes as he arrived and was suprised to grasp his 9 inch long cock already rock hard. "Wow it is bigger then I expected." Cain leaned forward kissing the Demon Hunter. "Your lips taste sweet young one but I would guess they feel even better." Silvia gagged at the concept of sucking his well aged dick but took the hint sliding slowly to her knees and up under his robes. She took him slowly in her mouth sucking him even slower and had to resist throwing up as he thrust himself to the back of her throat until her face was smashed against his waist. "Hold it there and suck if you wish to get your info my pretty huntress slut." Silvia wanted to hit him for his lack of respect but instead drooled over his long hard meat as he moved against her throat.

Then without warning a secret passage swung open and Leah rushed in unaware of Silvia who had dissapeared under his robes. Cain was startled by his niece's arrival but kneed Silvia to freeze as she tried to withdraw upon hearing Leah's voice. "I am so glad you found me here." Deckard lied as Silvia decided to take her revenge turning her sucking into the most pleasurable experience of the old man's life. She ran her toungue all over his thick shaft as it sat in her throat, sucking hard and long moaning quietly into his cock bringing him oh so close to the edge. Cain could hardly take it as Leah rambled on about the joy of finding him. Then while Leah was motioning for her Uncle to follow her out Cain let out a loud grunt as he shot long strings of cum dwn the Demon Hunter's throat as she tightened her lips around his cock milking him dry smiling evily at his grand misfortune. "Are you ok Uncle?" Leah started to approach her Uncle but Cain waved her off leaning over slightly still enjoying the Huntress'es hot wet mouth. "No no no Im fine little one, go ahead and I will meet you upstairs. Leah was confused but after some convincing left. After she was gone Silvia slid back from under his robes still smiling with cum on her lips. "You could be Diablo himself with the terror you just caused me you deadly whore." Silvia grabbed the old mans collar. "I may be a whore but if I dont get my information I just might have to tell the little one what a sex hound her dear Uncle is." Cain grimaced "You win this round Hunter but I promise your going to do my bidding more often then you will enjoy on this journey." Silvia smirked. "We will see old man."


End file.
